Mirror Mirror On The Wall
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink Kinks: mirrors, masturbation, exhibitionism. Prompt: "Another Saturday night, and I ain't got nobody..." R/R! Morgan/Reid one-sided, Reid/OMC undertones. Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! No Flames!


The reflection in the fitting room mirror showed a very aroused Derek Morgan. He'd been out shopping when he'd spotted Reid buying a pair of rather tight fitting jeans. That had definitely sent his labito soring. He probably could have ignored it and went on with his day but then the sales associate had asked Reid what he needed for and his response nearly made Derek explode right then. -

"Are buying these for any special reason or just because?" the sales associate questioned.

"

I'm going out to a club tonight," Reid answered.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Which club?"

"Star Light," the genius replied.

"That's one of my favorite clubs, the guy helping Reid purred.

"Really, do you go there often?"

"When I can," the store employee answered.

"Well maybe I'll see you there tonight," Reid said blatenly flirting with the other man.

"I think that could be arranged. I get off at 9:30, I'll meet you there around 10:30. See you then, uh," he paused not knowing Reid's name.

"Spencer, Spencer Reid," Reid introduced.

"Mark Maddox, nice to meet you. See you tonight," he breathed placing a chased kisson Reid's cheek before turning away. "Oh, and let me know if you need help deciding on those jeans," he offered with a wink. Nodding Reid hurried into a fitting room forcing Morgan to duck into one further down the hall to keep out of sight. -

A couple of minutes later Reid walked out into the main hall of the fitting rooms and began studying his reflection in the mirror. Morgan groaned as he felt his pants tighten. The jeans looked as if they were painted on his co-worker. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mark wink at Reid. He felt his blood begin to boil. He had trouble admitting it, but he knew he was harboring a crush on the other man. Hell, cursh, nothing, I'm in love with him," Derek thought as he felt his cock harden as he watched reid turn and study himself from every angle. Reid din't love him, though, he'd been able to finally accept that. Sure he was into guys, but not guys Morgan's type. Well, just because he doesn't love me, doesn't mean I can't get myself off in a fitting room while I watch him stare into the mirror wearing extremely tight jeans. Reaching for his pants he unbuttoned then unzipped them before pushing them and his boxers down and off. Glancing at the door he was assured he'd locked it just incase anyone tried to walk in. He was just tall enough to glance around the little bit of space between the top of the fitting room door and the doorframe. This was good because it meant he could continue staring at the object of his affections. Taking his cock into his hand he began stroking it. He could see it lengthening and hardening in the mirror. He liked being able to watch himself masturbate in the mirror. At least this was different from how he spent most Saturday nights. Usually he sat at home watching a movie or some ballgame. It had been a long time since his last date, a fact he was well aware of. A gasp escaped his lips when Reid turned and he saw how well the jeans molded to his hips and thighs not to mention how well they showed off his cock which was tenting the front of the jeans slightly. Derek could feel the pressure building so he sped up his strokes. He knew he had to be quiet because if he didn't he ran a bigger risk of getting caught, but that was half the turn on.

Slowly Reid turned and headed back to the fitting room he was using. If he didn't know better, Derek would have sworn that Reid knew he was there and that he was watching him, because when he reached the room Derek was in he swayed his hips and wiggled his ass ever-so-slightly. Biting his lip to hold back the moan of ecstasy, Derek could feel his balls tighten. He was close and it wouldn't take much. He took one last look at Reid's backside as the younger man walked into his fitting room and that was it, he was coming. He watched in fascination as it sprayed the mirror. Trembling and spent, he managed to find some tissues in his pocket and clean himself as well as the mirror. Once he was sure he could walk without falling over he poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. Satisfied when he didn't see Reid, Derek walked out carrying the shirt he'd intended to try on, but never did. Automatically he placed it on the rack of clothes that didn't work and headed out of the store, all the while thinking about how much he loved mirrors and geniuses clad in tight fitting jeans.

Finished!


End file.
